Embracing Your Inner Bunny
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: Set after Season 2, and after Stiles the Bunny, a series of short snippets of Stiles learning to cope with being a Golden Hind and a rabbit. Part 2 of the Golden Hind series, warnings inside
1. Beware of Deep Pockets

Set after Season 2, and after Stiles the Bunny, a series of short snippets of Stiles learning to cope with being a Golden Hind and a rabbit.

Rated M to be on the safe side (due to conversations and imagery more than anything for this one, despite Peter's best efforts)

Please note there is very little in the way of plot, I wanted to turn Stiles into a bunny, this is what happened, please don't expect depth there isn't any.

Warnings: Implied future male on male, pre-poly slash, animal (ie bestiality) stuff spoken or thought about, implied Mpreg, no Golden Hinds were injured in the making of this story.

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**01 – Beware of Deep Pockets**

Dad has finally released me from the house for all day things, but I have to tell him who I'm with and where I'm going. And he has the right to phone me at any time and I have to answer.

It's not that bad as restrictions go, today I practice at the main school field with Scott and Isaac for hours, they cheat outrageously with their wolfy powers and I'm exhausted, sweaty and complain at them until Scott tickles me and I screech.

We end up at Scott's and take turns in the shower.

Freshly scrubbed and ready we load up a video game and get ready to have summer fun, just three guys with time on their hands.

Officially I'm still banned from going rabbit, and Peter is still creeping around and being way too old for me. Doesn't stop him looking though. And it doesn't stop me thinking back on him stripping down in front of me when I was a rabbit for forty-eight hours.

I'm still having trouble looking Derek in the eyes without envisioning soap bubbles and water.

Don't get me started on my fantasies of them that involve them being big bad actual wolves and me on my hands and knees, I'm sure I've got my own level of hell all ready and waiting for me.

Luckily today I'm with two goof balls, and we laugh and play our way through various games, mostly I win or only just lose, I'm that good with my natural mad controller skills. If only video games and memorising combos and cheat codes counted as a real life skill.

Scott's mom has left us cookies and we stuff them all, they need them for their high metabolism, I need them because I'm apparently still recovering from going rabbit for so long and being drained by the emotionally needy werewolves, I'm not complaining though, I love cookies.

Isaac's enjoying being fostered, Derek seems to enjoy fostering him and Peter hasn't killed anyone that we know of, or taken over the planet, so all's good in the Hale-Lahey household.

Except Isaac's still having a lot of nightmares.

"What if I go rabbit and we cuddle for a few hours before you go home?" I offer, "Maybe the rabbit cuddle vibes will follow you home and you can get a good night's sleep."

"I don't know," Isaac waivers clearly torn and wanting to cuddle me, well me as a rabbit, not me as a human. "I don't want to tire you out Stiles, and Derek has backed up Peter's current restriction on you being a rabbit…"

"Dude," Scott butts in, "Stiles is the Hind," which is true, I am the Hind, "He'll know if he's too tired to cuddle," again this is true and I back Scott the whole way, "If we keep it to an hour tops that can't hurt."

"All true bro," I pat Scott's shoulder and look expectantly at Isaac.

"Just an hour?" He confirms and we nod like we know what the hell we're talking about. Okay so I totally went rabbit and snuck into my dad's room last night and I may be a bit over tired today, but an hour isn't going to kill me and this is a way for me to show Isaac that I accept him.

Well, mostly accept him, I'm still having jealousy issues, and I've seen Scott growl a few times when Isaac and me get close, so it's a learning curve all round.

Just as Scott has his dopey grin, Isaac has a sweet smile and I get that thrown at me as he sits down and holds his arms out to me. Well to bunny Stiles. It's easy to switch shapes and everything around me gets bigger, when I've changed I hop over to Isaac and let him pick me up so he can cuddle me.

As usual my clothes vanish and I know when I change back they'll be back too, as will my car keys and phone that are residing in my now non existent pocket.

I much prefer being able to control my change. When I'd first changed it had been kind of scary, there was the whole sacrifice a virgin thing, the lightning strikes and me becoming something else that was small and not human, the running away and discovering I was a rabbit. Then I had to trek part way across town avoiding cats and dogs before I saw Derek's car zoom past me, luckily his car pulled into a nearby parking lot and I was able to ambush the driver, who turned out to be Peter. Thankfully he knew who and what I was. Forty-eight hours after changing, I changed back to human, to find I was naked in Peter's bed, he totally set that up.

Isaac's fingers ruffle my white fur and he pulls me into a hug as he rubs his face gently into my fur. Scott sits close and he doesn't try to touch me just has his soft goofy look on his face.

By the time the hour is up Isaac's all relaxed and blinking sleepily at me, I'm drawn to him because I can sense his need for cuddles, and as a rabbit I wish I could stay with him and comfort him. Bunny Stiles is way nicer than human Stiles, bunny Stiles wants to hug the world and believes people when they say things, even Peter.

As a rabbit I'm aware that people can be cruel but it's more tied into whether they'll kill me or not. And my ability to do any kind of long term planning is shot all to hell, couple that with my inability to understand any type of sexual interaction and I'm practically useless in determining if things are dangerous to me or not, of if they could turn into an issue later on.

I think that's why I need Protectors, so they can monitor me as a Hind, make sure I don't do really stupid things that are gonna come back and bite me later. Though it leaves me at the mercy of my Protectors, I am convinced that Peter won't turn me into stew now though, his eyes when he talks about me as a bunny show how much he wants me. And as I'm a bunny right now I miss him.

Bunny Stiles likes Peter.

Bunny Stiles has simple needs, protection, cuddling, food, and someone saying nice things to me.

Like Isaac is right now, he's muttering how soft my fur is, how amazing I am to hold, how good I feel in his arms and I grind my teeth happily. I could stay like this for hours and not get bored, all I need is someone to cuddle me and fuss me and I'm good.

Happily I nuzzle into him and rub my nose on his chin, he giggles softly in a way that I've never heard him to before, so I do it again and get rewarded with another giggle and one of his sweet smiles.

The longer I'm a rabbit the more my brain devolves and parts of my thinking brain turn themselves off. Which is why when I start to feel tired and sleepy I snuggle into Isaac, yawn and close my eyes. Sleeping with Isaac sounds like a fantastic idea right now.

Scott's cell phone wakes me up forty minutes later and I glare at the offending piece of hardware, Scott's frowning as he answers it, "Hello Sheriff… Is everything okay?" My dad is calling Scott? I sit up, all cuddling forgotten, and Isaac curves protectively around me. "You tried calling Stiles and he didn't answer?" Scott must be repeating what dad's saying. "Oh he's here sir, he went to pee, I'll yell and get him back sir."

Putting his hand over the receiver area Scott hisses, "Dude, turn back, your dad wants to talk to you." Out loud he yells, "Stiles! Stiles your dad is on my cell phone! He says yours just goes to voice mail!"

I don't even bother hopping off of Isaac's lap I change right there and we end up in a tangle of arms and legs. Somehow he flips us so we stay on the couch, with me under him and him sprawled all over me.

Waving my hand to Scott I grab the phone and say, "Dad? Dad what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he sounds relieved, "I just couldn't get a hold of you, your phone kept cutting straight to voice mail," I dig my phone out of my jeans pocket and it's reading perfect reception and a nearly full battery.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I tell him, "It must have been in bad reception or something, I've been here with Scott and Isaac, I kicked their butts on video games." Isaac screws his face up and as he's still lying on top of me I get to see him roll his eyes too.

"Okay, that's good Stiles, just, can you come home? I know it's early, but I'd feel better knowing you're here," Dad's getting upset again so I promise to come straight home.

Isaac still looks sleepy and relaxed as I leave, I think it worked, I think he's going to sleep just fine tonight, no nightmares, just nice dreams.

Driving home I obey all the speed limits and park up. Jumping out of my baby I pause long enough to get my lacrosse gear and lock her up, then I hurtle towards the front door. A front door that's already opening and dad's there to haul me into a hug.

I spend what's left of the afternoon with him and we watch sports and heckle the opposing teams. We make dinner between us and I veto anything with grease in it, I'm not giving his doctors a chance to tut at him again.

By eight I'm yawning so hard my jaw cracks loudly, normally I'm not that bothered with sleep, but I was tired this morning from hugging dad all night, then I was put through my paces by werewolves and my snuggle session with Isaac ran on for another forty minutes over the agreed hour.

I'm exhausted and I end up staggering up the stairs, I dig my phone out of my pocket, I'll have to make a note that while it goes with my clothes and vanishes wherever they go, it can't pick up a signal there, so I'll have to leave it out before I change shape.

Wobbling over to my bed I collapse face first onto it and then my eyes close. I'll move in a minute, I'm just so tired…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	2. Paying the Consequences

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

Thank you for all your lovely comments and welcomes, I hope you continue to enjoy :)

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**02 – Paying the Consequences**

"Stiles," someone's calling my name and their breath is tickling my ear. "Stiles," his voice is warm and I know him from somewhere, I really want to go rabbit right now, the voice is someone that cuddles me so nicely.

I'm so tired, the last thing I remember is face planting on my bed and I rub my face into my covers, "Nrgh," I whine.

"Come on Stiles, time to wake up," the voice murmurs and I prise my eyes open to stare into intense blue eyes that are only a fraction of an inch from my own.

Startled I bolt backwards off of my bed and clatter to my bedroom floor all to a breathless chuckle from Peter. He's still crouched down over my bed like a creeper and his blue eyes twinkle at me, "Dude!" I complain and try and calm my racing heartbeat.

"Peter," Derek's voice is hard and annoyed and he's glaring at his uncle.

"What?" Peter's all fake innocent, "I'm not going to do anything bad to my sweet little rabbit."

"Except give me a heart attack!" I complain, "Jesus, some of us aren't werewolves with super duper reflexes, give a guy a chance to wake up in the morning…" And then I notice the shadows in my room aren't the ones you get in the morning, they're the ones you get late in the afternoon, "What time is it?" I scrub at my face trying to wake up, but I'm so tired.

"Gone five in the afternoon," Peter's standing up and then the pushy bastard lays down on my bed and pats the spot next to him, "Why don't you have a nap while Derek runs off and gets you some nice food?"

Derek's face actually doesn't show how much he hates that idea, he seems willing to run off and get me food. In fact he's been willing to run around and bring me things while I've been stuck at home, or where I've forgotten something in my previous short escapes from the house. He still doesn't say that much, but he lets me babble at him and when he does say a few words, I'm convinced he's on a quota of words and isn't allowed to go over the quota, it shows that he's been listening to me.

The only other person who really listens to me is Peter.

So not only are both Hales naturally good at creeping, they're surprisingly good listeners, though in Peter's case he tends to put his opinion in too and we have fun debates about stuff.

Yawning I argue, "Why don't you go and get me food and Derek can keep me company, you know he doesn't say that much and I'll have a nap," plus Derek will keep his hands to himself and won't snark at me so much or give me a lot of 'I told you so' like I know Peter will.

"Fine," Peter gets up and sashays to the door, he turns dramatically, "Be a good little rabbit and sleep, I won't be long," and then he's gone.

Derek cocks his head to one side and I know he's listening to his uncle, he nods about three minutes later, "He's gone," and I get a full on eye contact and staring match from Derek, which is new, he's been doing his best to avoid eye contact since I first changed back and they hid me near the place I was being kept.

Uh-oh, he's building himself up for something, I'm too tired to run from the room fast enough and I'm getting to my feet when Derek clears his throat, I brace for the normal type of parental lecture but all I get is, "Thank you for helping Isaac."

Relieved he's not going to yell at me for being dumb and over doing it I shrug, "No probs, I take it he slept well?"

"Yes, finally, we knew what you'd done the moment he stepped in the apartment all we could smell was you and fur," Derek's still giving me epic eye contact, "Don't worry I won't tell him how much it cost you, you know he won't come to you for comfort otherwise."

"Right, good," I sense some kind of trap but I'm not working on all cylinders right now.

His eyes skim over my clothes and he asks, "You want to go and get changed for bed? That way you can eat and then sleep."

"Yeah," I snag my sweatpants and t-shirt I've been using to sleep in all week and go to the bathroom. It feels awesome to pee and my mouth is rank so I clean my teeth. Changing I shuffle back into my room using the last of my waning strength.

I'm that wobbly that Derek catches my arm and leads me to my bed, he's pulled the covers back and I settle in as he pulls the covers back up and tucks me in, "Peter's text me, he's got some ingredients and he's going to cook for you, get some sleep, he'll play in the kitchen for a while."

"'Kay," my head hits the pillow and I'm out like a light.

Three days later I have to applaud Derek's approach. Peter wanted to nag me like he normally does, but Derek told him I'm smart enough to figure it out on my own and Peter backed off.

And Derek was right I did figure it out on my own.

Crap.

If Isaac or Scott had found me, like Peter and Derek had, they would never accept rabbit cuddles off of me again, they'd be worried about draining me too much, and as much as Scott can be a dick, and runs off after Allison all the time, I know he'd be beating himself up over failing as my Protector.

I have no idea how Isaac would deal but I'm going with it'll be along the same lines as Scott, except that Isaac needs bunny me way more than Scott does.

Having taken Derek's, surprisingly effective, hint, I've drawn up a rough table that I'll be taking along to a picnic at the Hale-Lahey place in the meadow, even Mrs McCall has gotten some time off to go too.

As it's in two days I should be fit to go rabbit and play around and have short cuddles with people. Then I'll have five days off to recover, and then I'll start what I hope will be a three day cycle. Two days off resting, one day as a rabbit with a max two hour cuddle time, that includes my dad, I'll sneak in when he's sleeping and stay awake, if I start to fall asleep I'll have to leave.

It's not ideal, I wish I could cuddle for longer, though Peter's mentioned as I get older I'll get more powerful and be able to cuddle for longer. I just hate waiting for things though.

Saving my charts and spreadsheets I tromp down the stairs, dad will be back from work soon and he's looking so much better as we have some new Deputies and they're settling in easily. It means less double shifts for dad and he won't need my sleep cuddles as much so I don't feel as guilty for scheduling him in my rota.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	3. Picnic and Practice

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**03 – Picnic and Practice**

Lugging my lacrosse gear down the path to the meadow I'm in an awesome mood, I've had my meds, my brain isn't quiet but it isn't being my enemy today, the sun is out, I'm surrounded by people and today is the day I get to see Erika play lacrosse.

We had an uneven number of people and she wanted to know why she couldn't play, no one had a good answer so she's borrowing spare equipment and we're going to practice.

I just know they're all going to cheat and use their wolfy powers but I'm ready for the challenge.

We've left Peter in the kitchen with Derek as his hapless assistant. Lydia refuses to help and Melissa is having fun watching Derek's lame attempts to cut up my alfalfa for when I'm a bunny later on. I've been researching what I can and can't eat, and yeah there are some things I shouldn't have a lot of but the clover in the meadow is getting munched on later, as is the alfalfa and a few other treats I've brought for myself.

I find it fascinating that as a bunny I can see in front of me, my eyes are on either side of my head I should have a slight blind spot but I don't. Some of my reactions are spot on for a rabbit and some are just plain weird, I'll just have to build up my own information and take it from there, Peter's laptop doesn't have much more to say about me, other than I'm amazing, a true blessing and the best thing to happen to any area I'm in, which is all true.

The guys set up the grill and I help Erika on with her pads, she's seems to take great delight in moving so my hands brush places they probably shouldn't. I would pursue her sort of flirting, if not for the fact that her and Boyd seem to be serious, so I take her flirting as fake and ignore it for now. Though I think she does it to get a rise out of Peter who growls and hisses at her when she does things like that in front of him.

Derek never does he just goes sad and quiet, but at the end of it when I've ignored her he gets a flash of hope and then shuts his face down into it's normal scowl.

Lacrosse is even more lethal than normal, they tone it down when they hit me and I still end up on the floor more often than not, they scale it up when they hit each other and I can hear equipment and bones crunch in the melee that explodes on the field.

A few hours later and I'm laying on my back panting, I'm exhausted after that work out and bow out leaving them to rip each other to pieces. Clattering down the path in my gear I ask Peter if I can borrow the shower and drag my clean clothes up with me. Knowing the shower door can pop open, I may pile stuff at the foot of the door, in case Peter 'accidentally' leans on the door. My shower is creeper free and I bound down the ramp and then help them carry some of the food to the clearing.

The guys start lighting the grill and I go back with Peter and Derek, who are walking fairly fast, damn I didn't think of that. Of how they would react to fire. They have the non cook foods to fetch, which mostly consists of various salads, like the leafy green ones and the potato salad, hey it totally counts as salad, except to my dad who will have the green one and not the potato one if it's ever on offer, or else.

Once in the apartment I hand my phone to Derek and I have a plan in mind, I'll go rabbit and distract them for a short while, long enough for part of the grilling to be out of the way, then I'll help them carry the last few bits back and hang around well away from the grill with them.

Changing shape I look up at them way above me and hop over to sit on Peter's foot, because I can and it's fun to do that. He huffs at me and bends over to pick me up. I try to wrap my paws around his neck and I nuzzle into him, "Oh I've missed you my sweet little rabbit," he murmurs and starts to press kisses on my furry head. As a bunny I've missed him too and I do not understand human me and how I don't trust him when I'm human, Peter's wonderful if a little mean now and again.

Rocking his body he sways softly and hums as we cuddle, I sniff him and rub against him and this is perfect, it's even better when he waltzes us to the kitchen and he holds out a piece of alfalfa Derek chopped for me, I nibble the greenery and bask in Peter's gentle fur ruffling.

When Peter sighs and says, "I suppose I have to put you down and carry the things to the field now," I hold up a paw and press it to his chest to make him wait. I still get put down but I hop over to Derek and then lean up his leg wagging my tail at him.

"Stiles?" He bends down and I hop into his arms, I nuzzle his neck too and Derek holds me a bit stiffly like he's not sure he's allowed to cuddle, or maybe that it might ruin his tough Alpha image, but his hand sweeps through my fur and he presses his face into my side taking deep breathes of me into his lungs.

Derek puts me down after a few minutes and his face has softened, his shoulders are less tense and I dash around on the floor trying to tell them I want to play chase in the meadow. Peter guesses most of the clues and it's a much happier pair of werewolves that carry the trays of food out to the field. They put the food down and I bolt for the far end of the field putting all my rabbit speed and manoeuvrability to good use.

They change shape too and are on me in seconds, our game of chase is epically awesome.

Peter is straightforward, he sees his goal and he goes for it, Derek shows off, he's such a Diva sometimes. Either way they chase me around until the first batch of meat is ready to be eaten and we run back across the field.

Turning back I grab a plate and load it with food, then I proceed to eat myself sick, the whole thing is relaxed, if a bit awkward at first, we're not that used to hanging out, but the lacrosse thing has really broken the ice and Lydia strikes up a conversation with Erika and I internally shudder, if those two became friends, or allies, life would be very difficult for the rest of us.

When my lunch has had time to go down a bit I stretch out on the grass and enjoy the sunshine. This is an ideal summer day. I enjoy the peace while I can, it won't be long until my brain has me jumping all over.

Scott comes over and he's soon cuddling into my side, we've done this since we were kids and I hear his mom take another picture, "Mom!" Scott complains.

"But you two always look so cute together," has me cracking up.

We get a few catcalls but when I grin up at Erika for her comment I see Isaac staring at us so I hold a hand out and he slowly comes over and snuggles into my other side.

"Seriously Stilinski…" Jackson is just about to start in on me.

"Dude," I shush him, "You're just jealous 'coz you're not getting any action with me, I know I am awesome and amazing, but if you want a shot at me you'll have to get written permission from Lydia first."

Jackson splutters and I feel Isaac smile into my shoulder. Maybe we can work this thing out between him, Scott and me. I pull him into a tighter hug and bask in the manly cuddling happening.

I've always loved cuddles.

Since we are mostly made up of a group of teenagers, it's not long until we get restless. I'm sent off to go be a bunny while the teens get ready to chase me around and work off their giant lunches. Derek and Peter strip down again and my two wolfy defenders trot over to sniff and nuzzle me.

And then we're off.

It's just like it was when I first became a bunny, the Betas try and catch me to cuddle me, and the two big black wolves try to defend me from the cuddles. I notice that Peter manages to rub his nose on my fur more times that he strictly should be able to.

But I like Peter, so I may help him get more nose rubs in too.

By the end of game I'm panting heavily and the teen wolves are cracking up and laughing, Mrs McCall is shaking her head at us, but I heard her cheering Scott on several times.

Not long after that we break up and I have to go home, and Peter slips the alfalfa to me so I can eat it at home, "Since I know you'll break the rules and change shape, I may as well feed you," is his excuse.

Overall as I get ready for bed that night I can't keep the grin off of my face, I had a great day, it was fun, no one got into fights, we actually got along with one another.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	4. The Rota and Peter

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**04 – The Rota and Peter**

Walking into the apartment complex, I nod at the security guard as I pass him, it's not Geoffrey today. They let me straight through as I'm in their books, both as Stiles and as Storm the bunny rabbit. I make my way down the corridor and turn towards the Hale-Lahey door. I don't have to knock because I have a key, courtesy of Peter in one of his many creepy moments.

Turning the key I let myself in and stop in my tracks.

Looking back I should have been more suspicious when his name came up first on the rota of bunny cuddling, I mean he knows how to use computers, he's sneaky and under handed, he's ruthless, and where he's first on the list, Scott is last on the list with Derek trailing near the back too.

I have no idea how he managed to do it, Lydia did a random allocation algorithm, but this is Peter.

And speaking of Peter, he's dressed up, there is a table and chairs and fine china in the table, there's also soft music playing in the background. The damnable werewolf is smirking at me so I just have to say, "You do know this is just me going rabbit so you can cuddle me, you really didn't need to put any effort in on my account."

He ignores my tone, "I really did, I need to make sure you're taken care of and don't get hungry, and I still have just over a year to convince you to let me be your Protector and your Guardian," he glides forwards and I hold my ground.

Human me isn't fooled for a second.

I'm convinced that he does want me, but other than for my bunny cuddle abilities I'm worried why he wants me. This is Peter Hale.

I let him take my jacket and he puts my bag to one side, "Hmm, we have two hours of you as a bunny being cuddled, would you like to eat first or afterwards? I've even made sure that I have the soft blankets out if you want to take a nap on the sofa when you change back."

That could be taken a couple of ways but I pretend to take only the best ways because if nothing else he is actually trying, to the point that it seems to hurt him to be nice to people, I should reward that.

"Rabbit first, then food, and I should be good to go back home without a nap," and I don't wait for his nod I change shape and the world gets taller around me

Without my human brain to get in the way I bound over to Peter and dance around his feet, he coos at me and I lean up his leg wanting to be picked up, he bends down and I'm gathered so gently into his arms. "Oh my little bunny," he rubs his face into my fur and I luxuriate at being so close to him. At the moment I don't understand why I can't be with him and the others for longer, I love being cuddled.

I could stay like this for hours and hours.

Peter carries me over to the sofa and settles at the far end, he curls up on his side and I stretch out where I can so I'm laying beside him, but that's too far away from him, so I hop up onto his hip and stretch out over his side.

An eyebrow rise later and he's huffing little chuckles at me, I like making Peter laugh, not the nasty laugh but these amused gentle laughs. "Oh my lovely little bunny, how am I supposed to cuddle you properly there?" And I'm being lifted up as Peter lays on his back only to deposit me on his stomach.

This is much more comfortable and I make myself at home on him, his arms are curved around me and his fingers ruffle my fur. Happily grinding my teeth I bask in his adoration and the sweet nothings he's whispering in my ear.

Between his words, his fingers and his kisses on the top of my head I'm soon grinding my teeth almost constantly and this is as close to perfection as I'm ever likely to get.

The two hours fly past and I slam my eyes closed when he tells me I have to change back, "Now, now Stiles, my beautiful little rabbit, you have to turn back, you'll be drained otherwise and I never want anything to happen to you, not to my Stiles," I scrunch down on his stomach and fake sleeping, I even try snoring but it sounds weird as a rabbit.

He shakes under me from laughing at my antics, "Very funny Stiles, come on, change back, I made you dinner…" That makes me open my eyes to find him grinning at me, "Oh you and your bottomless pit of a stomach," speaking of which, I roll over and let him rub my tummy for me.

"Stiles, as much as I would love for you to stay this way, to be with me every second of every night and day, you'll get sick," his hands turn me onto my stomach so very gently, "Please, Stiles, for me?" And I can't resist his blue, blue eyes. I shift for him.

To find myself sprawled out over his body, one of his hands is cupping my ass, the other is stabilising me so I don't fall off of him and onto the floor, son of a bitch, he planned this, I'm sure he did.

I try to scrabble off of him but he snakes his arms around me, "Easy Stiles, you'll hurt yourself, let me help," and he does help, I end up sitting next to him on the couch and he's looking very pleased with himself, "Thank you Stiles, I thoroughly enjoyed our time together, I can't wait for my next turn with you. Hopefully you'll continue to recover and grow stronger and then I can have more time with you, your fur is just so very soft."

Humming softly he goes to dish up dinner for us. He's only gone and cooked a full three course meal. The soup is minestrone, the roast beef with trimmings is so tender it melts in my mouth, and the pie is blueberry. I eat way too much and I may make sounds over the food that I shouldn't. Peter takes the noises the right way and is ridiculously pleased with himself and preens from the other side of the table, and we spend the whole dinner discussing various werewolfy things and habits.

Between the drain from being a bunny and an overfull stomach I yawn, I'm not used to eating so much in one go, normally my ADHD and medication interferes too much.

"Oh I have something for you," Peter mentions offhand, "A rare book on wolfsbane," and I perk up, my need to know everything rearing its head, "Go sit on the sofa, I'll go and grab it, you don't mind reading it here do you? Only I've not finished with it either…"

"Sure," I waddle over to the sofa and settle into it, god this thing is seriously comfy, and with the L-shape at one end I can get my legs up, I watch Peter go up the ramp and I yawn again, damn that dinner was so good, Peter's an excellent chef.

My eyes are so heavy and I rest them just for a few seconds…

… To open them again with a seriously soft and snuggly blanket wrapped around me, and I'm stretched out over the sofa with a cushion under my head.

Oh my god, I fell asleep.

Sitting bolt upright I check the time, it's only been a few hours but I feel amazing, like I didn't go bunny at all, no drained achiness at all.

"Better?" Peter's voice is amused and I twist to find him sitting near me, but with a gap, he's reading a book, it has a stylised picture of wolfsbane on it. Damn it, I missed the book.

"Uh, yeah?" I answer him and I flail my way off of the couch, "Err, I really should be going home now…"

"Fine, I do hope you enjoyed today," he stands smoothly, "And I look forward to doing it again, soon," there's a touch of innuendo in his voice, but for Peter he's being good. "As Isaac lives here and he's next on your randomly generated list, perhaps you could come over again, I don't mind cooking for you and Isaac."

"Maybe," I hedge and get the hell out of there before I encourage him, though I have to admit this side of Peter is nice, and non-threatening and he's pushing the edge of what he can legally do, but he's not breaking any laws either.

Very firmly I push away the images of him naked and as a wolf, I really don't need his nose to pick up what my body makes of that and I vamoose home, I have a lot to think about, it's clear Peter's showing off what a good boyfriend he could be to me, he's taking care of me as a good Protector should, and other than the fact he's a murderous rampaging psycho it could work.

Sighing I load up the latest MMO I'm into and let myself get drawn into a guild war, maybe if I ignore Peter and the issue of dating him it'll go away, the fact that I know he's a pushy bastard that goes after what he wants doesn't stop me trying to pretend my method of dealing will work, even though it has a proven record of never working.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	5. Jackson

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**05 – Jackson**

Urgh.

I can't believe I'm knocking on Jackson's front door. With Isaac and Boyd I just went to the Hale-Lahey house. I snuggled with them and afterwards Peter cooked for us and I napped on the sofa, as a system it worked surprisingly well. Isaac cuddled me and snuffled at my fur for two hours, while Boyd held me on his lap and gave me belly rubs from heaven.

Then Jackson came up in the rota and things went downhill fast. He's determined that I come to him, even though I'm doing him a favour by going bunny for him.

He's such a raging bag of dicks.

The door opens and Jackson's standing there, he snags hold of my t-shirt and drags me inside, I do not make a manly squeak of shock, "Did anyone see you?" He asks.

"I don't know," I bat useless at his hand on my t-shirt, "I didn't realise this was a covert operation. Of course my jeep parked outside your house might tip people off," I point out and get an arrogant sneer from him.

"Hmph, well maybe they'll think you're at someone else's house," and the bastard stalks off, "Come on let's get this over with before my parents come home," and he leads the way upstairs to his room.

The room is just want I expect from him, minimal, but what there is, is top of the range and the best that money can buy. He stands stiffly in the middle of the room and I kick my shoes off to get comfy. Slinging my jacket over the back of a chair I put my cell phone on his bedside table and crawl onto his bed trying really hard not to think about Lydia and him getting naked and sweaty here.

The shift to bunny is easy and sit up on my hind legs to wave a paw at him, he strides to the bed and sits down on the edge. Typical Jackson making people work to help him, though my bunny senses are doing the equivalent of tingling and I hop over to clamber onto his lap, I hope he does the belly rub thing again, he's good at that.

A hand slides in my fur and I settle down to be petted and fussed, I no longer care that it's Jackson, I only care that I'm drawn to him and I snuggle into him as much as I can.

Strong fingers work soothingly into my fur and I close my eyes in bliss even as I grind my teeth happily. I love being cuddled, there is nothing better in the whole world than cuddling.

Jackson shifts on the bed until he's lying down on his side and I wiggle on the bed to get closer to him and he lets me curl under his chin. His hands are gripping me gently and I settle down to doze in his embrace, only there are these strange tremors coming from him and suddenly he's crying.

Wrapping his body around me he clings to me and sobs so heartbrokenly that I'm soon upset too, I put as many bunny kisses on his face as I can but he doesn't stop and I rub my nose along his jaw and do my best to be here for him.

He's still crying when the alarm on my phone beeps and I think I'm supposed to be human me again, but Jackson needs me so much that I want to stay as a bunny, only I know Peter will be angry with me and I don't understand why me being a bunny is so bad, only that it is.

Transforming I'm stunned when Jackson doesn't act like I have the plague and instead lets me wrap him up in my arms, I have no idea what to do or say so I hold him and ruffle my fingers on the back of his nape and I hope to god it soothes him.

Abruptly he stops and pulls back, his face is a mess, you can tell he's been crying and it fades as his werewolf healing repairs it until all traces are gone as if they'd never been.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," He hisses at me and he's back to normal.

Sighing I go to pull my shoes back on, "Exactly who the hell am I going to tell Jackson," I roll my eyes at him as I snag my phone, "Right I'm off call me if you need anything, anything at all."

I leave him sitting on the edge of his bed looking lost and alone so I yell over my shoulder, "At least call Lydia you idiot!" Shaking my head at his weirdness I close the Whittemore's door behind me and climb into my baby, "Oh yeah, home and food," I pat her steering wheel fondly and start driving.

Barely halfway home I have to pull over because the world is blurring and I'm so freaking tired. Fumbling for my phone I dial without looking, "Stiles, what a pleasant surprise," Peter even sounds happy to hear from me.

"Peter," I slur and grunt out, "Need lift home, tired." And I feel like a weakling, all I did was cuddle Jackson, no one else has drained me like that, why can't I be stronger?

"Where are you?" Peter asks and I can hear yelling in the distance, I blearily peer around the area and tell him the street I'm on. "We're coming to get you, don't move," I snort at him because I don't want to move and my steering wheel is really comfy.

I'm vaguely aware that Derek is carrying me inside, and I'm force fed some food and put on my bed. I whine when he pulls away from me and I make him cuddle me because he is awesome and warm and I may tell him that. I also whine and fuss until Peter settles against my back and I'm totally in a Hale sandwich, Peter laughs and Derek huffs and I fall fast asleep.

There's a new rule being added to the bunny rota, I'm not allowed to go to Jackson's for a cuddle session without a chaperone hiding in my car to drive me home, for some reason both Derek and Peter are reluctant to upset Jackson too much, they mention the conflict and tentative something or other that let him become a werewolf instead of remaining a Kanima.

Whatever.

I'm just embarrassed I woke up with my face smooched into Derek's chest, which I drawled on, and Peter pressed into my back like he was moulded to me.

It doesn't feature in any of my earlier morning shower escapades, much, okay so every morning since, but that's nothing really.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	6. Alan

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**06 – Alan**

Strolling into the Veterinary Clinic I call out that I'm here and let myself in through the counter. I'm picking Scott up from his shift, then we're going to his for bunny snuggles, as he's next on the rota, Derek had to leave town on some wolfy errand so Scott gets his slot, Mrs McCall is cooking her famous meatballs from a can casserole, and I'm staying the night.

It's going to be an awesome night and I can't wait for it to start.

"Stiles," I jump out of my skin when Deaton creeps up behind me, what is it about anyone related to the supernatural and their uncanny ninja stealth? Well apart from me, I tend to be a cacophony of noise and trip over my feet most of the time.

"Hey, is Scott ready?" I ask, for some reason the guy is really creeping me, which is really weird, sure he's secretive and annoying but I've never felt so repelled by him before, I just want to get away from him.

"He's just finishing moving some heavy stock for me," the man smiles that calm smile and I just want to punch him and I don't know why.

Maybe he's a shapeshifting alien trying to take over the world, "Okay I'll just go and find him and wait for him to finish," I back up and away from him hoping he'll leave.

He's frowning slightly, "Is something the matter Stiles?" And that could just be concern from him or it could be something else, something darker and nastier.

"No," I lie unconvincingly, "I just really want to get my evening of bunny snuggling on the road, his mom is making dinner and I wouldn't want to miss it," I back up further and the vet doesn't follow me, he stands very still and watches me go.

Not once do I turn my back on him, the feeling that something's wrong is getting worse and only when I've got a door to slam to block him out do I turn and run.

Scott's in the back where the thing pretending to be the vet said he would be, my friend is his normally self, there's no repelling and creeping out going on there.

"Stiles," he greets me with a smile that fades, "What's wrong?"

"Is there something wrong with Deaton? I mean the doc is kinda weird sometimes, but have you noticed anything different? You know smell wise, like he's some kind of shapeshifting monster that's stolen Deaton's life and is out to kill us all?"

It says something about our lives that Scott stops to think about it, "No, he smells the same, he's acting the same, did something happen?"

I open my mouth to tell him about my creepy encounter when my phone starts to ring, and that just proves if you think about creepy people they shall appear, or in this case phone you, "Hey Peter," I answer it a little annoyed that he's butting in on my bro night.

"Hello my little bunny," And he knows I don't like being called that when I'm not actually a rabbit, "I've just had a very interesting phone call from our local veterinarian," that makes me stop scowling, "It would appear that your Hind senses are working perfectly if you picked up on him."

"Ha, so he is some alien shapeshifter then," I blurt out and Scott's frowning as he listens in to Peter.

"No, not alien, but he is related to a different set of shapeshifters, because for every force in the universe there is an opposite and Hinds are no different," Peter doesn't sound that concerned. "Luckily for you Alan is very distantly related, so we're all safe from him, but if he should suddenly decide to drench the world in blood please feel free to turn into a rabbit and touch him."

"Touch him?" Scott asks and steps closer to me, "Stiles as a rabbit is a cute little bunny we all like touching, how could he hurt anyone by touching them?"

And he has a point, I'm somewhat small and defenceless as a bunny, hence the Protector thing.

"Yes, his touch to you and I is a wondrous soothing thing, but to something like Alan, and more importantly his full blooded relatives, Stiles' touch as a Hind can be lethal, it's one of the reason that Hinds like Stiles are hunted down and killed. Hinds are one of the few creatures that can kill a Kraken Beast…"

"Kraken Beast?" Why is this the first time I've ever heard of one of these? And why would my touch be able to kill one?

"Yes, the legendary Kraken Beasts, most people think they are myths, like Golden Hinds, but if you're real, then they must be real too. And thankfully so rare that encounters with them are so few and far between that people don't really believe in them," well that's a bit better and I relax.

"Huh," Scott says, "Or they just did whatever Dr Deaton's ancestors did and bred themselves out into the human population," and I feel so damn proud of him right now.

"Also a possibility," Peter admits, "Are you going straight to Scott's now?."

"Yeah, I've put the last of the stuff away, we're free for a night of video games, casserole and snuggles," Scott goes to grab his stuff, "I'll be right back."

"Are you alone?" Peter asks in a suggestive voice.

Rolling my eyes at him I huff, "Yeah, I'm alone."

"Good, I hope you enjoy your night and stay safe my little rabbit."

"Stop calling me th…" But he's already hung up on me and I growl at his instance on calling that. Damn creeper wolves.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	7. Derek

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**07 – Derek**

Having cleared up whatever business had taken him out of town, Derek is now ready for his bunny cuddling session. I've come to the Hale-Lahey residence and it's just Derek. There's no one else here but me.

Peter's cooked and it's sitting on the side waiting to be shoved in the microwave after our snuggling.

Turning rabbit I hop over to Derek and he stares down at me, I have to lean up his leg to ask to be picked up. He bends down and I hop into his arms, I get taken to the sofa and he sits down cradling me gently.

For the entire time he doesn't talk, but his fingers stroke me and I sprawl out in his embrace enjoying the way he finds just the right spots, my back foot drums at one particular spot and my teeth are grinding continuously as he turns me into a bunny shaped pile of mush.

I barely hear the alarm go off and try to ignore him when he clears his throat trying to get my attention. "Stiles, Stiles you have to turn back now."

I really don't want to and I nudge the fingers closest to my head to encourage him to play with my ears some more. I get a few huffs from him and then he says, "Stiles, rabbits don't eat steak."

Steak?

That's what Peter cooked for us?

Changing back while I'm still on Derek I end up flailing and he only just catches and stops me killing myself on the coffee table. The next thing I know he's helping me to my feet and I honest to god almost swoon as the blood rushes to my head and my jelly like legs won't hold me up, "Oops," my legs do give out and I start to fall, his arms hold me up and I pretend not to be embarrassed, "Wow Derek you give amazing cuddles, totally noodly," I tell him like that even makes sense.

He then walks me to the table and he helps me sit, I feel so damn emasculated right now, still it was an awesome cuddle session and no one needs to know what happened next.

Derek was right it really is steak and I tuck in, it's not the same after it's been microwaved, but Peter's a good cook so I devour the food, cuddling makes me hungry.

"So what did you get up to out of town?" I pry, I'd go for subtle but it never works, I've found direct sometimes does, "Was it super secret Alpha stuff? Hey if you do have super secret Alpha stuff do you have special handshakes? Or do you have pee and they smell it to tell you're an Alpha?"

His face has screwed up, "No, I went to see about the insurance now that Peter's miraculously alive and unscarred, and some personal stuff," he cuts his steak and takes a bite.

Personal stuff.

"What kind of personal stuff?" The thought of him wandering into a bar to find some personal stuff shouldn't upset me, we're not dating, and yeah I have ignored the way he makes me feel when I think about stuff with him, but he's my Protector, not my Guardian.

He's pushing peas around on his plate, and then he mutters something and scoops up a mouthful of peas. "Sorry didn't hear that," I paste a smile on my face and munch on my own peas.

"I went to enrol for online college courses," he grits out, "I didn't want Peter knowing about it," and I can understand that. Most us don't want Peter knowing either, the man makes me look uninterested and uncurious about the world, plus he is creepy as hell and I'm sure he just spends his time following us around to find out what we're getting up to.

"Cool, what are you majoring in?" I chase the last of the potato around the plate and corner it with a triumphant whoop. Munching on it I look up to find him watching me thoughtfully.

"I'm tailoring it so I can mostly do palaeontology with some modern biology," he says and gracefully gets his potato, I think it's more that he has werewolf reflexes that he can do that, not that I may suck at using a fork at times.

"Awesome, you read about dinosaurs all the time, it makes sense," I snag some more steak and stare at it, "I have no idea what I want to do, there's so much out there to learn about, and I'm sure they don't have a supernatural section to specialise in. I mean I like most subjects, even Chemistry and Mr Harris is a total dick, so I have to like it if I can enjoy it and he's the teacher, but then there's History and English, the Sciences of all types, plus Math. How the hell am I supposed to know what I want to do with my life? What kind of experience do I have to choose something that important?" I eat the steak and chew it annoyed that I have to choose one thing over another.

"I didn't know what I wanted to study in college either," Derek offers and I glance up to find him watching me, he's more relaxed than I've ever seen him, "Sometimes you have to decide what you don't want to do first."

Turning that over in my head I nod and let him clear down the table. He comes back with homemade cheesecake, seriously if Peter wasn't so Petery he'd be perfect from the cooking alone.

Over the cheesecake I learn more about Derek's upcoming college stuff and he's excited about it in a stoic Derek way, "I got my GED in New York, but I couldn't afford college then." He frowns and spears some cheesecake, "now that the insurance have been forced to pay out properly I want to go," he stares at the dessert on his plate, "But I'm the Alpha, I have to stay here, online seemed best."

He's going broody again, "Dude, it's dinosaurs, it's going to be awesome," that gets me a smile, not his fake one where he flirts to make people do what he wants, this is his real smile.

Evidence has proven Peter right about the energy drain from going bunny, damn him, and I get ready to take a nap on the sofa, the soft blanket is on the side waiting for me and I close my eyes as Derek starts on the washing up, "You need a hand?" I foolishly volunteer.

"I've got it, go to sleep Stiles, I'll wake you in a few hours," the sound of him being industrious chases me down in dreams. He's as good as his word and I get woken up a few hours later feeling much better.

Then I badger him into showing me a few of the leaflets he's smuggled into his room and out of Peter's sight. We sit on his mattress, because it's the only furniture in here.

"Derek, you need to get a bed or something," I read about online sources, and how you can do IM with your tutor, as well as Skyping and other ways of communication.

"No, this annoys Peter," he says and leans in to point out a few bullet points, "I'm going to use the public library computers to do most of it, the librarian there said I could use a small flash drive, but as those computers can be used by anyone I might get infected with a virus, so she said that I should back up online?"

I spend ten minutes explaining the online things he can do to back up or even start out storing his work online he nods and while he doesn't look like he's taking it all in I know he is.

"Thank you," it's quiet and it's one of the few times he's ever said it.

"Any time Derek, any time," I lever myself to my feet and stretch out my back, "I should get back before dad freaks out and builds a tower to sequester me in," I pat Derek's shoulder, "Thanks for the awesome cuddle session. And we have Wifi at my house if you need it, don't worry I won't tell Peter, but I wanna be there when you graduate, we'll throw a party and you can grumble at people and glare at them."

Going home I'm really pleased with how this one went, I was a bit worried it would be terrible because Derek is growly and grumpy, but it was good. Plus I got Derek to talk about himself a bit, he's all so dark and mysterious that I just wanna poke at him until he spills all of his secrets.

Parking up I go inside to enjoy more of my summer, nothing like locking yourself away from the sun and doing a few raids with my guild, it won't be long until I have to go back to school and maybe I should get some studying done, but screw it, I'm determined to have fun.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	8. Chemistry, Moonlight, and a Cupcake

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**08 – Chemistry, Moonlight, and a Cupcake**

Ugh I can't believe school starts again today. Jumping out of my jeep I meander up the steps and find a spot to wait for Scott. I might have hung out with the wolves, and Lydia, most of the summer but I don't fool myself that they'll have anything to do with me in school.

In this place appearance is everything and I am way down the food chain.

Across the parking lot Allison is locking up her SUV and she walks straight into school without looking left or right. Guess what's left of the Argents came back to Beacon Hills, I should tell people and we can keep an eye on them.

Jackson turns up and the obnoxious dick swaggers around to let Lydia out of his Porsche, then they link arms and start up the stairs to the school doors. At the top step they both stop and give me a nod, at least I assume it's me, there's no one else there because I checked.

Okay that was weird.

And then the three leather clad mini wolves turn up and Erika outright hugs me while Boyd and Isaac sort of stand there and act tough, though Isaac is wearing a cardigan under his jacket so I'm not sure how he's pulling that image off, and the scarf is just so damn adorable.

Scott wanders up and we go inside, I'm kinda confused that our two is now five and Erika struts her thang so much that everyone is looking at us. Huh maybe Junior year won't suck too much.

My good mood lasts right up until Chemistry and the ever evil Mr Harris is there, god sometimes I wish the guy would just die or leave this place, he hates teaching why the hell would he stay?

"Welcome back to the first day of your school year," he sneers at us, "I'll be assigning you lab partners," oh god he's smirking at me, "And no, you can't change them," and then he reads my name out first and pairs me with Jackson, "I'm sure you'll both get on amazingly well."

I daren't look at Jackson, I just daren't, maybe if I pretend Harris hasn't just paired me up with the boy he knows picks on me I can pretend everything is going to be awesome. Jackson might cry all over me as a bunny but he tends to avoid human me, I can only hope my bunny status will protect me somewhat from him.

I'm not really listening to who else Harris pairs up only that we have to work with our lab partners now. Gingerly I sit next to Jackson and wonder what I did in a former life to deserve this.

Strangely Jackson isn't a dick to me, we work through our experiments and he writes most of it up in neat little notes while I do most of the physical stuff, which works out for my ADHD, when it gets tricky he helps too. We work that well together, and because he's an overachiever, we finish before everyone else.

"You can't have done them right," Harris snatches Jackson's notes, "Not even Lydia and Danny have finished," and yep he's right those two are near the end but have not yet finished, huh, maybe I do have the better lab partner this year.

Feverishly reading Jackson's note Harris can't have found anything wrong because he slams the papers onto the desk and glares at me like this is all my fault, "I'll be watching you Mr Stilinski." He moves closer and his hand lands on my shoulder, "There won't be any of your usual tricks, and you will behave, I'll make sure of it," he still hasn't gotten over dad finding out what he did for the Hale arson attack, and then his arm slides over my shoulder. Suddenly I'm in a one armed hug with my Chemistry teacher.

Yanked back and away from Harris, I'm spun around and land chest first into Jacksons' chest, his werewolf chest of frigging stone, it knocks the breath out of me so I don't protest when Jackson's arm curves around my waist and his hand comes to rest just above my butt.

I have the perfect view of Danny's jaw dropping as an unconcerned Lydia completes the next experiment. The other wolves are concerned but they're all glaring at Harris who is retreating to stay behind his desk like it's a shield of some sort.

Jackson lets me go and we tidy up our bench and talk through our notes so I can type them up this evening and we can hand them in early. When the bell rings I'm shocked when Jackson deliberately puts his arm back around me and puts himself between me and Harris.

I think I just got rescued like a damsel in distress.

* * *

A week later and I'm strolling through the school corridor on my way to lunch, it's almost amusing to see teachers scatter away from me, there are been two more teacher incidents and apparently there's a memo on the teachers' board saying to keep at least five feet from me because inappropriate touching of students is not allowed, and yes that includes hugging me no matter how cuddly I might appear.

Turning the corner I literally walk into Danny.

"Hey," I greet him and he has this pained embarrassed expression on his face as he sort of tackle hugs me against the wall. I pat his back awkwardly and sigh as I wait it out.

Peter and Deaton, who I still can't stand to be in the same building with so he video calls when he needs to talk to the Pack, I'm not sure what Deaton being linked to the Pack is all about but Peter gave Derek a thumbs up, or the Peter equivalent, for landing Deaton. Anyway, they are of the opinion I'm really strong on the bunny cuddles thing and my rota sessions aren't draining off enough power so it's manifesting more and more as human me. Which is why I'm such an irresistible target to those that are most in need of rabbit me, and I've stared to be hugged by people who used to pretend I didn't exist.

"Sorry," Danny mutters and tightens his arms around me, "I just really need this. I don't understand why I need this."

"It's cool, I'm getting used to it," and I'm finally getting some up close personal time with Danny, even if it is just because he needs my cuddle powers. "So what did you think of the math problems, because I think he was bluffing us on the solutions," it's enough to give Danny something to talk about as he snuggles me. I've found talking to my huggers makes them relax, and they go away faster.

His arms finally let me go twenty minutes later and I've noticed different members of my Pack come and check on me in that time, Scott mouthed that he was getting me food.

I give Danny one last awkward pat and then go for my food, it's a bit cold now but I don't care and I stuff my mouth as Jackson says thank you, something about a jerk messing Danny around so he was upset and mopey.

Finishing my lunch I clear up my tray and dodge a Greenburg hug attack, I'd feel bad about it but the guy never lets me go, I have to wiggle free and he won't do anything about his bad breath, plus he keeps hinting about flowers and dinner and no, just no.

I'm going to have to up the time I spend cuddling my Pack, I like hugging it's awesome but this is getting ridiculous.

* * *

Oh my God.

Coach is giving me very serious eye contact and I think I heard what he said, "What?" I just can't believe what he said.

"Bilinski you're on Frist String. Get out on the field and look as cuddly as possible, draw their team to you and when they mass cuddle attack we can score goals," He repeats it and everyone is staring at him.

Scott whines like an actual puppy and side hugs me, "But Coach, Stiles is ours, why would we let the other team cuddle him," he sounds offended and the rest of the guys might not be able to look at me, we are half naked after all, but they all grumble about letting the others cuddle me.

"Well in that case, you had better get out there and play!" Coach is getting angry and loud, "You've spent the last month veering off and cuddling Bilinski, yes he's distracting and cute and the most cuddly person this year, but you have to be tough strong Lacrosse players," he stands there and then adds, "Fine I'll make you a deal, we win this game and the MVP of the game, if he's' on our team, can sit on the bus on the way home and cuddle Bilinski."

The whole team takes a collective breath and stares at me, I lift the towel up higher to cover my chest. And the whole team just agreed to it, I feel a bit used right now, Coach just totally pimped me out to the team.

Shoving my clothes on I go to storm out of the locker room so I can complain to the Principle, again, when I get called into Coach's office. "Take a seat Bilinski," he collapses behind his desk and grins at me, "Damn you are the perfect motivator for those idiots."

Crossing my arms I glare at him, "You know you're pimping me out right? You are selling me to whoever you make MVP after the game?"

He waves it off, "It'll be Jackson or McCall and I've seen you hugging them so I know you'll be fine with them, or else you throw a sickie and I'll pick Jackson or McCall, they'll lie and say they cuddled you when you got 'better'," he leans forward, "It's a win win situation, and you'll be First Line," he dangles the bait and I refuse to bite. "Oh come on, it's a one off to get them going we lost the last two games because they all got lazy over summer and didn't do any practice, yeah there are six of you that have improved but I need more from them."

"I'll think about it," I sigh knowing I'll probably do it, "But I refuse to cuddle Greenburg."

"Deal, even if everyone else falls down and he's all that's left he can't cuddle you," Coach gives me his happy grin and I wonder if I've just made a deal with the devil. "You know since this year started you kind of remind me of my house rabbits, cute little beggars, nothing like going home to them and cuddles."

Stomping out I get surrounded by my Pack who want to reassure me that they're going to work as a team to make sure no one but them hugs me, and only to the level of hug I want to give.

Urgh Coach is so fucking sneaky his plan is already working.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	9. Allison

See chapter 1 for all warnings.

* * *

**Embracing Your Inner Bunny**

**09 – Allison**

Singing along to the radio I watch Scott nervously pick at the sleeves of his jacket, in theory he doesn't need it, him being a tough werewolf, but in reality it's still nice and warm for him.

I click off the radio and tell him, "Scott you're gonna be okay. She texted you, she wants to meet you at your old spot, this is good."

"God Stiles, I really want it to be good, I've spent all summer trying not to think about her, to just do all the extra studying and be your Protector. I mean I'm doing better in classes, you're okay and in one piece, things are good at home, but I still have this hole where she should be."

I reach over and pat his leg, my personal boundaries are pretty much non-existent now, which is why I don't freak out anymore when wolves end up in my room. To the point I can only jerk off in the shower and have to put a sign up in my window so they'll stay away.

I blame Peter, the fucker is still sending me porn, though at least he now tags it, and the last one was hotter than it should be. When it's not wolves fucking twinky looking guys, surprisingly a lot like me, it's straight up gay porn, one of my favourites is the long make out session one that didn't end up in penetration but they did lots of other things. The direct consequence of that is that I jerk off a lot. And the latest one he sent should be wrong on so many levels, it's anime, of a pregnant dude and his husband, it's so slow and sweet and I have to stop thinking about it or I'm going to end up with a boner in the jeep.

I try really hard not to think about how the pregnant guy could be Derek, he has the right facial structure, the eyes, the musculature. And I've been getting on so well with Derek lately, Peter still doesn't know about the college course and Derek's keeping up with his school work and we talk about the stuff he's doing.

Though it's interesting to go out on mini Pack outings, Derek and Peter get hit on, constantly. Derek glowers at them and cold shoulders them, Peter outright tells them he's taken and doesn't even glance at any of them, he's so uninterested with them and yet so much on his best behaviour with me. And no one hits on me, they just hug me and mostly look confused as to why they're hugging me. We've increased my bunny time to three hours and it's now every other day, Deaton is guessing it will calm down as my Pack start to heal, I'm going into overdrive because of them, I just hope it happens soon, there's only so much extra hugging I can take, and I have to chaperoned everywhere so my Protectors can peel people off of me if they have to.

"What if she just wants to stay friends?" Scott brings me back to the here and now.

"Then you get a friend out of this, believe me I know what unrequited love is like, it sucks, but I've gotten Lydia as a friend," I shrug, "It's up to you Scott, is Allison good enough to be your friend or not?"

"Yeah, yeah she is," he straightens up. "We're nearly here, if you pull over here you can hide from the road and any Hunter fathers that are around," and he would have experience with that.

Parking up I hop out and amble next to Scott while he tries to calm his nerves, I wrap an arm around his shoulders and his breathing evens out. We've come here straight after school, no matter what happens Scott has the whole weekend to recover from it. I just hope it goes well, though I'll go rabbit the whole weekend for him if I have to.

In the distance I hear a rumble of thunder, let's hope we can wrap this up quickly and get into some safe cover, like my house, with pizza and video games, that would be good.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all alerts, reviews/comments, favs, follows, kudos, nice thoughts, this was just a mini bridge to the next part of the story, 'Stiles the Squirrel', yeah I was as influenced by squirinski as you were, but I'm fairly confident you won't guess the other three animals. There are reasons and abilities tied to each of the animals to show different sides of Stiles.

Again thanks for reading and being so patient with me.


End file.
